Blood Linked
by Goth-Vampire Ninja
Summary: It's all normal to Sakura and her friends...until she finds out that Sasuke is a vampire! and that he is after her! Ok, I suck at summaries, but trust me... if you're goth, likes black, or likes vampires...You'll love this story.
1. Bloody Kiss

**Author Note: This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it. THIS GOES TO ALL MY FELLOW GOTHS AND VAMPIRE LOVERS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I did, there would be a serious Goth make-over.**

Blood Linked

By: Goth-Vampire Ninja

**Chapter one: Bloody Kiss**

"I'm tired, if he refuses to love me, then I will change, I'll give up on him!" said Sakura to herself as she came back from training. Sasuke had turned her down for the last time. "Tomorrow, I'll start a new lifestyle!" yelled Sakura full of determination.

The next day, Sakura decided to wake up extra early, today she started her new life. "Come on! I've got to have something black around here!" yelled Sakura as she dug up her wardrobe. "Aha!" she yelled as she finally found something.

Today she got to Team Seven's meeting spot earlier than everybody else. '_Boy, will the_ _guys be surprised_!' thought Sakura as she waited patiently on the bridge.

She was staring at the water below calmly when she felt someone approaching. '_OK, time to put my plan in action' _With that, her face became stoic-much like a certain Uchiha's-and her eyes became violet and cat-like(thanks to a certain jutsu she developed).

It was Sasuke who approached, which was even better according to the now stoic cherry blossom.

'_Oh great, now I have to wait for the dobe and Kakashi with Sakura. I'm sure she'll annoy me to no end,' _thought Sasuke as he approached.

"Morning Uchiha," said Sakura. Sasuke stoped dead in his traks as Sakura turned to face him. Shock was evident in his face for about one tenth of a second before he composed himself again. _'This can't be Sakura, those aren't her eyes! And she doesn't call me **'Uchiha,'** _Sasuke thought.

He stared at her, 'she' was wearing fishnet tights and an all black dress much like the one she wore every day, she was also wearing black fingerless gloves with blood-red letters printed on the front, it read: **Piss Me And Die**.

In one swift motion, he grabbed a kunai and appeared in front of her. He straddled her legs, pushed the kunai to her neck, and pushed her against the railing of the bridge. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sakura!?" yelled Sasuke.

"Let go of me, Uchiha," said Sakura calmly while glaring daggers at him.

"Answer me!"

"It **is** me, baka. Now, let me go or you'll regret it," said Sakura, she was clearly pissed now.

"Hn, as if," he said. He pushed the kunai into her skin, earning a trickle of blood to run down her neck.

"That's it, Uchiha! You'll regret being born!" yelled Sakura as she punched Sasuke in the gut. He looked startled but he was still on her. He smirked, "You **are** Sakura. Nobody else is that weak." He turned around and started to walk away.

Sakura's eyes burned with fury. She got a kunai and tackled Sasuke to the ground only to have him smirk and turn into a log. "Damn it Uchiha, show yourself!" She felt him behind her, disappeared, appeared behind him, and tumbled him to the ground pressing the kunai to his neck. With her being on top, she had the advantage. She straddled his legs and smirked. "Looks like the great Uchiha isn't so great after all. Will you look at him now, loosing to a girl!" she chuckled bitterly and humorlessly.

With her free hand, she touched her neck to withdraw some blood. She made some hand seals(with one hand) and scratched him on the left cheek, leaving four bloody cuts, as if he had been attacked by an angry cat.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice though, for his eyes wouldn't leave Sakura's bloody neck.

"You smell good," he said. He rolled over so he would be the one on top and pinned her hands above her head. He leaned down and liked the blood until there was no more. Meanwhile Sakura's eyes were wide with shock as she felt Sasuke's tongue travel up her jaw line and stop just millimeters away from her bottom lip. "You taste good too," he said. He started to nibble on her bottom lip and suddenly bit her, Sakura squeaked under him and he smirked. Blood started to ooze from her lip and he licked it away with pleasure.

Sakura started to squirm under him, which caused her to rub against him in the most inappropriate way. "Uchiha, stop this! She mumbled as best she could against his lips. He bit her again, liked the blood away quickly, and parted a few inches to be able to see her angry/stoic face.

"Stop that, Sakura," he said. "Stop calling me Uchiha, you know my name very well."

"Fine. But answer one question first," she said.

"What?"

"W-why do you have** fangs**?" she asked, she now completely shocked.

"I thought you were smart. I'm a vampire, don't you see? I got turned about a week ago, I haven't been feeding because I didn't want to be discovered, but even I can't refuse an opportunity like this. You smell too good for your own good," he said, a tint of humor in his voice. He was about to go down again, but he suddenly stood and walked away.

"Get up," he hissed. Then he jumped on his favorite tree and sat as if nothing had happened.

Sakura got up just in time to see Naruto running toward them. '_great' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"**Good morning, Sakura-chan!"** yelled the fox boy. He stopped as he approached them and said, "Morning Sakura-chan, morning Sasuke-teme. Say, Sakura what happened to you, you look weird, kind of like Sasuke-teme over there." He pointed a finger at Sasuke's direction.

"Just a change of style, Naruto. And the same goes with my eyes before you ask." She said as soon as she saw his expression after looking into her eyes. She could tell that Naruto was still surprised, since he was gawking at her, but she ignored it. I mean, who wouldn't be surprised after seeing the sweet Sakura turn into a stoic and cold person like The Uchiha heir.

A couple hours after that, Kakashi sensei showed up and he was equally surprised at Sakura's change, even though he didn't show it. After that, training went smoothly and they all went home.

**O.K. Thanks for reading. Just so you know, the characters in this story are all 16 or 17 years old. I promise to make the story more interesting, this chapter was just for info. This is my first fic, so NO FLAMES!!!! Read & Review!!**

**Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**P.S. If you guys have any ideas for the story… PLEASE TELL ME…Thanks!**


	2. Enslaved

**A/N: OK guys, thanks to those of you who have been reading. I think his story is going to be kind of (a lot) OCC, so I'm sorry for those of you who don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, there would be A LOT more Goths.**

**Blood Linked**

**Chapter two:****Enslaved**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

Sakura was walking home from training. She was holding the Goth look up very well. Yesterday she had turned Goth after Sasuke had pushed her away for the last time.

After Sasuke had kissed her yesterday, she realized she would never quite get over him. Besides, this new Goth look seemed to be attracting Sasuke, so she decided to keep it. Of course, she still kept p her cold mask whenever in front of others, but that was OK since she had had practice before.

She had been so far away into her mind thinking, that she didn't notice someone following her. Sakura then realized where she was, she was in front of her apartment. She swiftly unlocked the door and opened it. As she stepped inside, she noticed someone was sitting on the living room.

"Sasuke. Tell me, what exactly are you doing here?" she asked in her, now, monotone voice.

He kept his back to her, but then she blinked and he was gone. Just as Sakura was about to look for him, she gasped as she felt he was behind her.

Sakura turned around swiftly and quickly, she would rather keep her eyes on him as much as possible. I mean, even if Sakura's face was as stoic as Sasuke's, inside she was scared. I mean, COME ON, she had a vampire in her house!

He smirked. He intently stepped forward only to find that with each step he gave, Sakura stepped back. They kept up this little game until Sakura was trapped up against a corner, with no way to escape. Sasuke smirked again.

"What are you smirking at, Uchiha?!" Sakura hissed as he kept approaching. It had the right effect; he instantly stopped smirking, but continued advancing toward her.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he responded coldly.

"Well, I don't give a crap to what you say. Anyway, what are **you** doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Why, I came to make a slave, my gothic cherry blossom," he responded in a velvety and smooth voice. The voice that was so overpowering, he could have asked you to jump off a cliff and you would have done it.

Instantly, as soon as Sasuke uttered those words, she felt numb with anger (fake, of course, it was all part of her _'change'_). "Yours?" she hissed, almost a yell, **almost**, but not quite. "You, vampire freak, think I'm **_yours_**? Because if you do, then check again, because I'm **NO ONE'S!**

"You're right. You're not mine, **yet**. And that's exactly why I came, to make you officially mine," Sasuke said in his velvety voice.

Sakura growled, a deep and menacing growl, only to have it out powered by one of Sasuke's own growls, which were even more menacing and deep. Sakura tried to walk past him, but he was trapped against his body. Duh, she was in a **corner**. Anyway, next, Sakura tried to punch him with both fists, but he was too fast for her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head.

'_Greeeaat,' _Sakura thought sarcastically. But then an idea occurred to her. Enhancing the strength of her foot with the last bit of chakra she had, Sakura tried to kick Sasuke. **Tried**, the keyword here, for Sasuke, predicting her every move, did the same and blocked her attack. Now, with no chakra left, Sakura was at Sasuke's mercy.

"Sakura, don't make this difficult," said Sasuke in a somewhat impatient voice, velvety and smooth all the same. He straddled her legs by pressing his hips against hers; he smirked. Sakura blushed a deep crimson.

"G-get off, S-I mean-Uchiha," Sakura stuttered.

"No," was his short reply. He leaned forward and kissed her. Sakura couldn't push him off, but she kept her lips pressed tightly together. Sasuke, trying to deepen the kiss, nipped at her bottom lip. But to no avail, for Sakura kept her lips tightly together. With an impatient grunt Sasuke roughly got past her lips and entered her mouth.

"Mmmm," Sakura tried to protest, but Sasuke was stronger than her and wouldn't let her go. He finally let go and started trailing kissed toward her neck (ignoring every one of Sakura's protests); where he bit her.

Sakura screamed. She'd never felt such pain in her life, it felt as though a thousand daggers were piercing her skin at the same time. Sasuke somewhat sucked on her neck then let go, letting the unconscious Sakura fall into his arms.

**A/N: OK, there you have it. I know, I know…by the way I'm writing this story, you probably don't think I'm goth at all. But see, I'm trying out new style of writing, SO DON'T COMPLAIN! By the way, I'm kind of running low on ideas for this story, so if YOU have any, please let me know. Till next time…**

**GVN**


	3. You Want Me to What!

**A/N: OK, I'm already RAKING my brain for more ideas, so please, GIVE SOME OF YOU IDEAS!**

**Inner self: **YEAH, or else you will find yourself being hunted at night!

**Outer self: **Uh…Yeah…What she said. Oh, and by the way, **I AM GOTH! And yes, it is fun, Seiya-lost-in-in-the-darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or else this would be a ninja/Goth-Vampire series.**

**Blood Linked**

**By:**

**Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter three: You Want Me to What?!**

Sakura groaned, she felt like someone had stabbed her on the neck. She slowly opened her eyes, thinking she was in her bed inside her apartment, and gasped at what she saw. She was in a 30-foot bed with black covers over her slim figure and Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"Finally, you wake up," he said in that velvet voice of his, "I've been waiting for you to."

"What happened?" she asked, Sakura had a very good idea of what happened, but she wanted to ask anyways. She didn't try to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Where am I? What did you do to me?" Sakura asked coldly.

Sasuke licked his lips and watched as Sakura edged away from him without knowing it; I guess it was only instinct. "You know perfectly well what happened, Sakura. So you're now mine." He stood up and walked to the head of the bed where Sakura was. He leaned down, cupped her face in his hands, and tilted her head to get a better angle at her neck.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke now had his mouth pressed tightly against the valley of her neck. He drew out his fangs with a wet _slick_ sound and gently nibbled at er skin, careful not to cut it. Sakura moaned and he pulled away. On Sakura's neck there seemed to be something translucent beginning to form, and after a while, you could see it was a choker. It was black with a little red ruby charm hanging in the middle, at closer look you could actually see it was in the shape of a bat.

"What's this?" Sakura asked him.

"It's like a collar, that along with the bite mark on your neck show you're mine in case any other vampire comes after you," he responded while smirking.

Sakura's eye twitched dangerously, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M **_NOT_** YOURS OR ANYBODY ELSE'S!" Sakura screamed, "AND WHIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

"Well, according to the marks on your neck, you **are** mine," he said. Sakura was now **really** mad and she tried attacking Sasuke, but Sasuke was faster and had her pinned down on the bed with him on top of her.

Suddenly realization hit her, "Oh…crap…Sasuke, tell me the date and time, quick!"

"It's Saturday and it's 4:00 P.M. Also, **I** give orders around here," he said, while bringing his face closer to hers.

"Oh no! Let me go, I have a date with Kiba today!" Sakura exclaimed as she struggled to get him off her, but to no avail since he held her in place.

Sasuke glared at her and she stopped squirming, "You're not going," he said coldly.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" she asked.

"Because, you're mine and I don't want any other guy near you," he said.

'_Is he jealous?'_ Sakura thought.

'_Cha! Of course he is! Look at him; you can totally see he wants you! _Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Hey, I thought I got rid of you years ago,' _Outer Sakura thought.

'_Nah, I just went out to buy some milk. But hey, that's not the point; the point is that if he wants you, you should go for it! CHA!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke watched Sakura skeptically as she debated with herself (inside her head, of course, but it still look weird on the outside). Sasuke cleared his throat, and Sakura snapped out of it, only to see Sasuke looking skeptically at her. She blushed.

Then, Sakura just decided to drop the whole Goth attitude and be herself, except for the style of clothes, she liked dressing Goth. "You know, I've kissed boys before," she said innocently, while putting on her innocent pout. She somehow managed to push him off her and he was currently standing in front of her while she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Not anymore," he smirked, an evil smirk, it was calculating and planning. I made Sakura kind of nervous.

"You can't stop me, I mean, even if you **are** a vampire, you're still just a 17 year old," she said.

"Actually, we're all two years older than we think; the Hokage has been hiding that from **all **of us who were born 16-18 years ago. I just found that out a week ago, when I got turned," he explained, "So I'm actually 19, and you're 18, Naruto and everyone else (Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba…mainly all of the main characters) as well."

Sakura was stunned, "Well, still, you're just a **19** year old, you can't do much." Sakura was about to stand, but Sasuke stopped her and pushed her back on the bed.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered and started advancing towards her.

Sakura blushed a bright crimson, "W-What?" she stuttered.

"You heard me," he said as he tried to jump on her. But she moved quickly and dodged, he fell on the bed and Sakura threw the covers over him. She was sitting in front of the unmoving bundle with her legs in front and was leaning on her arms, which were behind her propping her up, she was panting. Suddenly a hand flew out from under the bundle, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her back. Sakura yelped in surprise. Then Sasuke got on top of her, this time making sure that his member was positioned above the middle of her legs (yes, they're **still** fully dressed), Sakura tried to push him back but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them firmly on the sides of her head, and crashed his lips against hers.

He started trailing kisses down to her neck and collar bone, and tried taking off her shirt, but he got impatient and just ripped it off. But Sakura was fighting back. Then, Sasuke just stopped abruptly and got off her.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore, but I don't want to take you against your will," he said.

'_Ahhhhh, you BAKA! You should have just taken her, you know damn well you want her, and besides, if you don't make her your mate by the next full moon you'll die the day after. Also, you know very well that the day of the full moon is the day all single vampires mindlessly go after a mate and will stop at nothing to get one, and if Sakura refuses then, you would be taking her by force, **and** you could really hurt her in your mindless state.' _Inner Sasuke explained.

'_I know that…wait, who are you?' _Outer Sasuke thought.

'_I'm your inner self, I tell you how you feel and advise you on what to do,' _Inner Sasuke said.

'_So…you're like my consciousness?' _Outer Sasuke asked.

'_Hell no, I hate that guy. No, I don't always tell you what's right; I tell you what to do for your pleasure, needs, wants, and for you to stay alive. Mostly I tell you things you don't know and how you **really** feel.'_ Inner Sasuke explained.

"OK…" Sasuke said out loud.

"Um, Sasuke, are you feeling OK?" Sakura asked with worry.

Sasuke turned to her, "Yes," he said, "listen, I need to tell you something…" And Sasuke told her about the full moon, the mindlessness, and the mate thing.

When he was done, Sakura sat there gaping, "So you chose **me **to be your ETERNAL MATE?"

"Pretty much," he answered, "So is that a yes? I mean, it's pretty much as if I was proposing to you."

Sakura's face became stoic, "Sasuke, I…"

**A/N: So? What do you think? I decide to put a cliffy in this chapter, and you know why? It's because I'm evil and also I'll let you hanging for another MONTH! Muahahahaha! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, I NEED NEW IDEAS!!**

**Murderously, **

**Goth-Vampire Ninja**


	4. Discovered

**A/N: OK, guys I'm seriously running lo on ideas now, oh and I want to thank you for the great reviews and ideas, I think I'll use some of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it would be a Goth horror/ninja story.**

**Blood Linked**

**By:**

**Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter four: Discovered**

Sakura's face became stoic, "Sasuke I…"

But Sakura didn't get to finish, "Wait," said Sasuke. "Before you answer, I want to explain something to you. The day I got turned, the guy who did t was nice enough to tell me where to find information about being a vampire, and then he killed himself. Anyway, the old vampire he sent me to was supposedly the wisest one alive today; he explained to me the different types of bites and what they are for. The one I gave you in your house is only to make you mine in a way that you have to do what I say. Another type of bite is the one that a vampire gives a human in order for the** human **to become a vampire. And lastly, there is what we call the Silver Kiss, this is the highest form of love to our kind, for it bonds us to the person who bears it eternally, and they too will become a vampire once the Silver Kiss has been given to them."

Sakura just sat there, trying her best to cover herself since her shirt was now shred to pieces, "Wow," she mumbled, still trying to process the new information on her mind. "Wait, but isn't the next full moon tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot!" he said. Sakura saw a bit of panic cross his face before he composed it into that calm façade of his.

Sakura sighed and smiled, "Sasuke, you know that couldn't refuse being with you for the rest of eternity, I mean, I didn't completely get over my feelings for you, no matter ho hard I tried."

"So you'll let me do it?" Sasuke asked, a wave of relief spreading over his features.

"Yes," Sakura answered mischievously, "But, what if I didn't let you do it now and I wait for you to come looking for me at the time of the full moon?" he asked innocently, stopping the already leaning Sasuke dead in his tracks.

"WHAT?! Are you nuts? I could hurt you! Don't you understand that on that night I don't know what I'm doing? The only thing I know on that night is that I want something and that I'm going to get it," he yelled furiously.

"Hey, I'm not that weak, I could hold you off…for…a little bit anyway," Sakura admitted.

Sasuke sat beside her on the bed, "Sakura, please, if you're going to let me do it, let me do it now, I don't want to hurt you," Sasuke said, returning to that velvety voice of his.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just one more question: Where are we?" she asked.

"My house. Why? He asked.

"Well, is it a safe place to do it?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry, I'll do it quickly so we don' get caught. Now listen, I just want to warn you, after the bite, when you're turning into a vampire, you'll feel pain, a lot of pain. It'll feel as if you're burning on the inside, but don't worry, it only lasts for about an hour," he explained.

"Ok," she said, and closed her eyes, "I'm ready," she said stoically. "But first give me a shirt, since you completely shredded mine," she said. He handed her a black tank top he had gotten for her at her house.

Sasuke smirked, he leaned down, and with a wet _slick_ sound his fangs appeared. Just then, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, and Lee burst through the door. Sasuke turned without thinking, which meant that he didn't pull his fangs in and his mouth was still just millimeters from Sakura's neck. Sakura too had opened her eyes and was staring with shock at her friend's faces.

"WHAT THE HELL," everyone yelled.

"How did you get in?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean 'How,' we used the transportation jutsu you idiot. Hey, don't change the subject! Are you a…a…a vampire?!" asked Naruto. By now Sasuke had retreated his fangs and had sat up, but not before everyone could see what he was about to do. Sasuke glared at them. "Sakura, quick, get away from him! He'll suck all your blood out and kill you!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up dobe, I would do no such thing. Sakura is to become my Eternal Mate and I will never harm her," Sasuke replied coldly.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, "We'll explain everything, just stay calm!"

And so Sasuke and Sakura told them the PG version of events (the one that excludes the near-rape, kissing, and stuff like that), explanations, and answers.

"Oh, so Sasuke is actually harmless and he loves Sakura?" asked Ino.

"The harmless part is a definitely **not** true, the 'loves Sakura' part **is** true," explained Sasuke. Somewhere along the whole vampire explanation, Sakura had gone back to her Goth self, so she was acting all dark and stoic again.

"Ok, I just have one question though, how did** Sasuke** get turned into a vampire?" asked …everyone.

"Well, you guys remember the one-man mission I went to about a week ago?" Everyone nodded. "See, after I completed the mission, I got attacked by a nomadic group of vampires, they moved around finding strong people and turning them. But, if the said prey is not strong enough, instead of being turned, they become diner. Fortunately, they decided I was strong enough and decided to grant me eternal life," explained Sasuke.

"Ohhhh," everyone said in understanding.

After explaining this, he also explained about the full moon and other such things. After he was done, everyone looked over at Sakura, who was blushing a bright crimson color.

"S-so you're go-going to do i-it, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "I love him and want to stay with him."

"Don't worry we won't go against it if that's what you really want," said Kiba soothingly.

"Thanks for understanding. Thanks to **all** of you for understanding," Sakura said, even though she was still acting stoically, you could see the gratefulness in her face. Kiba turned to her and hugged her. When they parted, Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke was glaring menacingly at Kiba. But when she turned to Kiba she saw that he was staring at her lips purposefully, and before he had a chance, he heard Sasuke growl possessively, so he retreated with a sad smile.

"We'll miss you both when we eat garlic pasta since you probably won't be able to come near us," Shikamaru joked.

Suddenly a large wail broke everyone from their goodbyes, everyone turned to see that Lee had started crying. "Why, my cherry-blossom of youth? I thought you loved me! Why can't you stay with me?!" Lee cried. Everyone sweat-dropped as Lee was dragged away by Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata (yes, it took that many people to drag him out). On the way out everyone uttered their goodbyes and disappeared, leaving Naruto alone with the couple.

"So I guess we will see each other whenever we decide to reunite old team 7, since we're all about to become ANBU operatives, right?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Ok, well bye," he turned to leave but then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said. He ran towards Sakura and hugged her, then he pulled her away and kissed her full on the lips. Sasuke growled, but before he could do anything, Naruto was already running to the door. "Sorry, but I had always wanted to do that," he called back, then he did some hand seals and disappeared.

After he left, Sasuke was still growling and looked about ready to rip someone's throat out. "Calm down Sasuke, it was just a friendly kiss," she said as she moved to stand in front of him. Sasuke grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers.

"After this kiss, no one else is allowed to kiss but me, got it?" he asked with playful anger.

"Yes, **_master_**," Sakura said sarcastically. "Now, bite me before we have any more interruptions."

"Ok, but I'll just tell you, I'm planning to knock you unconscious before I bite you, so you don't feel any pain," he said.

"Ok, do it."

Sasuke pulled her to an embrace and then hit her on the back of the head, she fell unconscious immediately. He picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed; he drew out his fangs and bit her. When he pulled them out of her neck, he said, "All done," and laid down next to her to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, I only have a little ways to go. BUT, if you guys don't give me any more ideas…I WON'T FINISH! So please read and review with ideas.**

**Threateningly,**

**Goth-Vampire Ninja**


	5. Sakura Gone Nuts?

**A/N: Soooo sorry for not updating soon. But it's not my fault, school already started and there is this mental-vampire guy who keeps asking me to sword-fight with him. So the first times I've agreed he made me a deal: whoever wins gets to mark the other wherever they want. I agreed…I lost…and now I have two punctures on my neck that look like I got bitten, But I didn't, he made them with the tip of his sword. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…for all of the non-Goth-people's sake (no offence).**

**Blood Linked**

**By:**

**Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter five: Sakura Gone Nuts? **

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling…well, good. She felt empowered, refreshed, somehow more strong and agile. Like there wasn't anything in the world she couldn't do, like nothing could stop her.

"Well, you look better."

Sakura turned and noticed for the first time that Sasuke was sitting on the bed beside her, Sakura gasped with surprise. "S-Sasuke!" she squeaked.

"Yes?" he mocked. He looked at the expression of pure surprise on her face. _'Urgh, control yourself Sasuke!' _he kept repeating in his mind, he was having a **very** hard time trying to not just pounce on her and then ripping her clothes off. _'Damn hormones,' _he thought.

"I d-didn't s-see you there," she said. She was currently admiring how hot he looked. She was longing for those soft lips of his again, touching her neck, her lips. Without even being aware of it a blush had crept up Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura, why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked with mock curiosity.

"Wha-? Oh, it's nothing, really," she said as she blushed even more. She got off the bed and walked over to a table in the room. Sasuke followed with a smirk on his face. "Um, Sasuke…why are you following me?" she asked nervously as she was forced to lean backwards from the proximity of Sasuke. He was now pressed against Sakura's lower half firmly while her top half kept leaning backwards to avoid looking straight into his eyes. "S-Sasuke, d-don't you th-think y-you're a-a l-little **too** c-close?" Sakura asked. She was perfectly aware of the burning-red color that tinted her face.

His smirk grew bigger as he saw her face getting redder and redder by the second. As soon as he had heard her stutter those words he had presses himself even more against her, making her gasp. "What, are you uncomfortable having your **mate **in front of you? I mean, since you're **completely** mine now, I can do whatever I want with you, right?" Sasuke asked with sarcasm dripping off his every word.

Sakura stared at him with pretend indignation at what he said; of course the effect she was going for was ruined because of her red face._ 'Fine, two can play at this game,' _Sakura thought smugly. She put on her best seductive face and began her scheme. She grabbed on to Sasuke's hips and pressed him even harder against her. At first Sasuke seemed rather surprised and gaped at her, but as soon as he saw her face he calmed down.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he as led away from the table and onto the bed. Roughly, Sakura pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"How do I get my fangs to come out, Sasuke-**sama**?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Just concentrate on your 'canines' and try to feel like they're growing, when you get more practice, you'll be able to draw them out quickly at your own will; you won't even have to think about it to do it…Kind of like **this**," Sasuke said as he drew his fangs out with the same wet _slick_ sound. He smirked. He rolled over so he was now on top of her. She struggled, but he kept her in place and pinned her arms to her sides by grabbing her wrists.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers with the intention to bite her and get some blood…she beat him to it. He pulled back, surprised. She had already learned how to draw out her fangs and was now liking the little droplets of his blood that remained on her lips. "You know Sasuke, you've become a little like Jiraya."

He smirked, "Hn, don't worry, this only happens when I'm around you." He leaned down and kissed her, careful to avoid her fangs, and bit her lower lip slightly, just enough to get a little blood. She moaned under him.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"You just tempt me too much, I can't resist," he said with the usual smirk on his lips. He leaned down to her lips again but was stopped by her hand, which was now placed above her mouth. "Sakura," he whispered warningly.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. She received a glare from Sasuke and tried to back away, only to remember that she was currently trapped between the bed and Sasuke and that the only reason she was able to free one of her hands was because Sasuke had been too distracted to notice.

"Move your hand," he ordered warningly.

"**But why?" **she asked even more innocently, if that was even possible.

"Because, if you don't…**I'll** have to move it for you, and you won't like it." By now, Sasuke was giving Sakura one of his glares at full force.

"I'm still not moving," she stated stubbornly. She narrowed her eyes and smiled under her hand.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," he warned, by now his smirk had returned to his face and he was giving Sakura a very…creepy look.

'_Uh-Oh,' _Sakura thought.

'**Run, you idiot, RUN!' **Inner Sakura was screaming at her, but Sakura couldn't move. **'Ok, that's IT, I'm taking over!'**

'_What? NO!' _However, it was already too late. Sasuke saw her close her eyes and then open them abruptly. To his surprise, when she opened her eyes, there seemed to be…EVIL?

"YES!" Sakura yelled. She reached up and pulled Sasuke down. Just as Sasuke got over the shock and had decided to start kissing back, she slipped from under him and ran away. "Time to have some fun. Catch me if you can, Uchiha! I think I'll go make out with Kiba now," she called back.

Sasuke twitched._ 'Make out…with…KIBA?' _Sasuke thought angrily.

'**Yeah, seems like 'Inner Sakura' has taken over,' **Inner Sasuke said.

'_You mean Sakura has one too?'_ Sasuke asked.

'Not just Sakura, everybody does. Unfortunately for our 'Outer Selves,' we tend to go a little nuts if we take over. However, it'll only last for about 30 minutes so don't worry,' Inner Sasuke said. 

'_Don't worry? She said she was going to make out with Kiba!' _Sasuke yelled. And with that said he ran after Sakura.

**A/N: See what I have to resort to because you guys don't give me any ideas? This is weird, now the story looks as if it's being written by a sappy normie! ( No offence to all you normies out there) So you better send ideas…or else I'll le my EVIL Inner Self take over and hunt you down! Jut kidding, letting out my Inner Self is too dangerous, I mean, I could destroy the world for God's sake!**

**Threateningly,**

**GVN**


	6. Run!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating soon, but hey, Goth Girl here has a lot to do. For example, I have this hated person who I also seem to like, and well…I'M CONFUSED!!!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…too bad for all Goths out there who enjoy my story.**

**Blood Linked**

**Chapter six: Run!**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

Sasuke was running around Konoha in a frantic look for Sakura. He obviously wasn't going to find her soon since he had already run around his house several times with no success. _'Damn!' _He mentally cursed. _'If only I knew where he was maybe I could catch her. Wait…maybe instead of **me **chasing after her…I'll have **her** chase after me. Then I'll have her in my grasps,' _Sasuke thought evilly.

Sasuke was about to run out the door but stopped rather abruptly. _'Oh, right,' _he thought. He did some quick hand signs and transformed into Kiba. _'Perfect,'_ he thought.

-0o0-

'**Let me out, dammit!' **'Inner' Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Outer Sakura was currently trapped inside her own body's mind, which was being controlled by her Inner self.

'_No. Now you know how it feels to be trapped inside your head without any control over your other half,' _thought 'Outer' Sakura while searching for Kiba. _'Besides, I'm doing you a favor. You **know** you wanted to kiss Kiba goodbye before Sasuke so rudely interrupted.' _

'Inner' Sakura growled in frustration. _'As soon as Sasuke catches you…or us, or whatever! You know he'll just drag us back,' _'Inner' Sakura thought, finally accepting defeat.

'_Oh, bu_t _that's **if** he catches us,' _thought 'Outer' Sakura. She finally spotted Kiba and ran towards him. He looked as if he was searching for something but stopped when he saw her running towards him.

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura yelled cheerfully. "What'cha doing?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular. Hey…um, would you like to train with me for a little while?" he asked.

"Sure!" Sakura answered. _'This is perfect! It's almost as if he knew what I was planning,' _'Outer' Sakura thought.

Kiba grabbed her hand and started walking toward the training grounds. "Say, Sakura…shouldn't you be with Sasuke right now?" he asked with a smirk Sakura couldn't see.

"No. Hey, where's Akamaru?" asked Sakura while looking around.

'_Aw, crap.' _He thought. "Oh…um, he's with my sister. He wasn't feeling well."

"Okay…" Sakura was growing suspicious of 'Kiba.' _'Wait, this isn't Kiba, he never goes anywhere without Akamaru! Urgh, seriously, how stupid can I get?' _ Sakura slowed down and started walking behind 'Kiba,' when she thought 'Kiba' couldn't see her anymore, she slowly started walking backward.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, stopping suddenly. "You think you can just get away that easily?" He turned around and smirked…a smirk that could only belong to one person.

"Okay, so I'll admit I wasn't all that cautious. But still, I managed to notice it was you before you even caught me…so I deserve some credit, don't you think so…

Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, maybe from now on you'll be more careful, Sakura. But don't worry, I don't blame you for what you did, I already know you're not yourself right now. I know you can fight it, Sakura. But until then, just come along willingly, I don't want to resolve to violence. Besides, I you run, I'll just drag you back."

"And that'll be only **if** you can catch me. And turn back to your normal appearance already, it feels weir talking to Kiba like this," she said while coping his smirk. Luckily, he obliged and turned back to his normal self. When the smoke cleared, here stood Sasuke with his infamous smirk, which caused his fangs to peek out from the corners of his mouth. "Thank you…now if you excuse me, I've got some business to attend to. See ya!" she said as she started running.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke was right behind her. "You **definitely **won't get away **that** easy."

But, when Sakura looked over her shoulder to look at him, he was gone. She kept running but was stopped when she bumped into something-or rather someone-rather abruptly. She looked up only to find a smirking Sasuke looking at her. Sakura turned around and **tried** to run in the direction she came from, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides and preventing her to move. But before she even had a chance to move, she found Sasuke had transported them to his now locked room, which meant she couldn't escape.

"Look, Sasuke, I don't want to trash your oh-so-wonderful room, but I will if it means I'll be able to get away. Got it?" she asked, she was well and fired up for a fight.

"Hn," was all he answered.

Sakura knew somehow that that meant something along the lines of 'yeah right' and got pissed. She grew out her fangs with the usual _slick_ sound and leaned down to bite Sasuke. And she would have done it, if only he hadn't grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his now sharingan-activated eyes.

She tried to look away, but she was already too deep in the trance-like state. Sakura felt darkness consuming her, until she finally just decided to let it engulf her. The last thing she recalled after the darkness had consumed her was Sasuke's voice saying: "I'm sorry."

**A/N: How was that? I'm sorry I haven't updated n s long, but again, I have my reasons. Oh, and if any of you have ideas or something you'd like to see happen, SEND THEM TO ME!!!!! Anyway, just click on the 'GO' button underneath and you know what to do.**

**( 00)**

**( ) (Evil bunny that will come after **

**you if you don't review!) **


	7. Borrowed

**A/N: Not much to say today except that I'M UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY CONFUSED!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…which is too bad for all of us Goths out there. Also, this chapter is dedicated to 'nejicrazed,' my best reviewer and reader. She's given so many ideas to this story, they can't be counted.**

**Blood Linked**

**Chapter seven: "Borrowed" **

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

Sakura woke with a start as she felt herself being lowered into something soft and comfortable. A couple of minutes earlier she had locked her 'Inner' self into a deep crevice in her mind…"Inner' Sakura would not be seen in a long time, if not ever again.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Kiba looking at her in a somewhat disturbing way; it looked as if he wanted to eat her! She looked around to find that she was lying on a very big bed; much like the one Sasuke had except it was a little smaller.

"K-Kiba?" she quietly asked, she scolded herself mentally for not being able to suppress her fright which resulted in her stuttering.

He grinned, causing Sakura to gasp. Saying that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. The reason she had gasped was because Kiba had _fangs_ instead of his regular unusually-large canines. "Kiba? Y-you're a vampire too?" she stuttered, she was shocked silly right now.

Kiba's face was no longer grinning after she had said the word 'vampire.' Instead, a dark look suddenly replaced his grin. "I am no vampire and I will never be one," He hissed angrily. A few seconds passed and his grin came back, "No, Sakura, I'm not a vampire," he hissed the last word, "instead, I'm their enemy. Can you guess what I've become, Sakura?"

Sakura raked her brain for ideas and gasped when realization hit her. "K-Kiba-kun, y-you're a…a w-werewolf!?" she asked disbelieving.

Kiba's grin became even wider, "As a matter of fact I am, Sakura. Now, I am perfectly aware that you have been turned into a vampire by your mate, but since you weren't born as one of those hideous creatures, you can still be saved. It would be a shame to lose such a promising person to our enemies. That's why I plan on making you _my_ mate, therefore, you will become one of us and you will no longer be either Sasuke's mate nor will you be a vampire."

Sakura stared in horror as she pictured herself o longer being connected to her dear Sasuke-kun. "I won't let you! You can't do that!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh, but I can, Sakura. You see, one simple bite and you're mine," he said darkly.

"Oh, and who says I'm even going to let you bite me? I'm sure Sasuke is already looking for me," she said confidently.

"And that's exactly why I have to make this quick. You see, when I …borrowed you from Sasuke I had to make a quick runaway with Sasuke hot at my heels so…yeah. And besides, I had strict orders from Itachi-sama not to harm Sasuke because he wanted _you_ to take care of him," he chatted on casually.

"You're working for Itachi!?" She questioned incredulously. "And what makes you think I'll ever harm Sasuke? I would never do that. The percent of me doing that is pretty much the same as you doing mind control on me and making me your mate while I'm under your control. Geez," she replied sarcastically.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that both those percentages are at 100 right now," he said evilly as he advance on her. Sakura was backing away until her back met the bed's headboard. As soon as Kiba saw this, he pounced on her making her shriek. He roughly grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them over her head and against the headboard. With his free hand, he grabbed the struggling girl's chin and made her look at him.

"Now, now, Sakura. Calm down and look into my eyes. I promise this won't hurt," he promised. He had a creepy smirk on his ace that showed off his fangs. Sakura made the big mistake of sparing a glance at his eyes, which was all Kiba needed. As soon as Sakura saw his eyes she couldn't look away, it was as if her eyes were glued to his. She slumped as she felt all her energy drain from her at once, now the only thing holding her up was Kiba's strong grip on her wrists. Sakura no longer had control over her body, she was perfectly aware of what was happening, but she couldn't move.

Sakura could hear Kiba's voice in her head, and whatever he said, her body did. _'Expose your neck,' _Kiba told her in her mind. Automatically, her body moved and exposed her neck where Sasuke's bite mark was.

Kiba leaned in excitedly and licked Sakura's neck passionately. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Got cha." After that, he leaned down again and sunk his fangs in deep into Sakura's neck.


	8. Fighting True Love

**A/N: OK…Sorry for not updating in such a long time. It was because a stupid boy in my class (well, actually all of my classes) keeps bothering me. And besides, I'm on Spring Break so…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto…much to my Goth readers' annoyance.**

**Blood-Linked**

**Chapter eight: Fighting True Love**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

In her mind, Sakura was screaming in pain and ordering her body to move, but despite her efforts, her body refused to move. As soon as Kiba had sunk his fangs on her neck, she felt as if molten lead was being slid down into her body toward her every vein, and most importantly, towards her heart, to be pumped into her whole body. Even in her pain, Sakura absentmindedly thought it an accomplishment not to have fainted from the pain.

When Kiba finally pulled away, the burning venom he had injected into her had already traveled through her whole body and the pain had already started to, painfully slowly, subside. Kiba had a grin plastered on his face and was staring at Sakura as if he'd just given her the gift f life.

In her mind, Sakura was already making a plan to escape but as if reading her mind, Kiba said, "That's going to be useless, Sakura. You're under my control now. You can't make a single movement unless I tell you to or I give you permission." He smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

As soon as Kiba's lips touched her own, the wall of the room they were in exploded as if it had been punched with tons of chakra and out of the rubble stepped out Sasuke.

"Well, well. What an unpleasant surprise, Sasuke," Kiba said with a smirk plastered o his face.

On the other hand, Sasuke was burning up with anger and the only thing he managed to say in a low and deadly growl was, "**You**…**kissed**…**her**." It wasn't a question. To say that Sasuke looked angry would have been the understatement of the year.

Sasuke disappeared and showed up again a few feet away from Kiba. He was about to land a really hard punch on Kiba, but to his surprise, Sakura appeared out of nowhere and blocked him. She was glaring daggers at him.

"Now, Sasuke, calm down. You wouldn't want to hurt your ex-mate, would you?"

Kiba asked with a tiny smile of victory on his face.

"You didn't," Sasuke hissed.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did," Kiba answered, the grin on his face was still visible.

Sasuke turned to look Sakura up and down. "Sakura, get out of the way so I can kill him," he ordered softly.

"No," she responded coldly.

"Now, remember Sakura, you have to take care of him once and for all," Kiba piped up, "after all, those were Itachi-sama's orders."

Sakura's glare disappeared as she tuned to him and said sweetly, "Yes, Kiba-kun!"

"You bastard! You're working for my brother?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Sakura glared at him again, "Your fight is with me so pay attention or you might get hurt." Sakura let go of his fist, which she was still holding, and punched him square on the jaw.

Sasuke looked stunned and skidded back a few steps but recovered quickly. Sakura took this opportunity to run towards him at full speed and punch him again. After that, she just kept using her best techniques on him, but he either dodged or blocked **most **of them, meaning, she did land some attacks.

Although o the inside she seemed to be enjoying the fight, on the inside Sakura was screaming her lungs out telling her body to stop it. Finally giving up on mentally yelling, she just concentrated on trying to get a message across to Sasuke…and it worked.

From Sasuke's point of view, Sakura seemed to suddenly stop mid-punch and start trembling a little. She put her hands down and it looked as if it took a great effort to do so. She bent down her head, making her bangs cover her eyes. When she looked back up, she seemed to be back to normal. Sasuke went up to her and took a hold of her shoulders shaking her a bit because she was still trembling a little. She said, "I-I'm s-s-sorry S-S-Sasuke-k-kun." Then her head slumped.

Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs and Sasuke couldn't read her expression. Then Kiba yelled, "Sakura, kill him already!"

Sakura's lips formed a little smirk and Sasuke stepped back a little. Then she looked up and Sasuke saw her once-green eyes turning red. "With pleasure," she said, and ran to Sasuke at full speed.

Sasuke just turned to Kiba and yelled, while blocking Sakura's attacks, "How long has it been since you bit her?"

"Not long. Why?" Kiba said slyly. Sasuke smirked and Kiba's eyes widened when realization hit him. "Sakura, get away from him!" he yelled, distracting Sakura and making her turn to him for a fraction of a second.

That's all Sasuke needed to snake his arms around Sakura, making her unable to get away despite her struggles. Sasuke licked her neck, where his mark used to be, soothingly and whispered in her ear, "You're mine again," before sinking his fangs on her neck and knocking her out.

**A/N: I know, I know. The fighting scene sucked, but hey, I'm not very good with describing how people fight. Oh yeah, I know this chapter was short and bad, but that's torture for not reviewing! So every time I don't get reviews, I'll make short lame chapters! Muahahahahahahaha! By the way, I'm working on my next story, so if you liked this one…YOU SHOULD READ THE OTHER ONE I'M WRITING! It's called "A Cat's Goth-Blood." 'Till next time!**


	9. Not Even Death Will Part Us

**A/N: I THINK this may be my last chapter, I'm not sure though. Anyway, when you finish with this story please read the other one I'm writing, it's called: A Cat's Goth-Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…no matter how much I wish I did. ,**

**Blood-Linked**

**Chapter nine: Not Even Death Will Part Us**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

Sakura felt as if she were swaying. It felt good, in her opinion. Almost as if she was weightless and she was being carried. And _finally_ she realized she _was_ being carried, the only thing was…she didn't know by whom. She gathered up her courage and slowly fluttered her eyes open, fearing it was Kiba carrying her and not somebody else. But when she looked up, it was Sasuke.

He smirked, "So you're finally awake. Man, you sleep like a rock, you know that? You slept through a whole battle!"

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry! It wasn't me, I swear! It was Kiba; he forced me to do all the things I did to you! I'm sorry!" Sakura said.

"No, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," he said with a smile.

Just then did Sakura notice that he had a little blood coming from out of his mouth. To say that, just by looking at it, she felt hungry would have been the understatement of the month. "Put me down," she said softly. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning look but obliged all the same. As soon as her feet touched the ground and she was standing on her own, she turned to him and started licking the blood from his chin to his mouth. Sasuke could see that she was blushing and that the nearer she got to his mouth, the more she blushed.

Finally, Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him until they were pressing together. This caused Sakura to blush even more, if that was even possible. After Sasuke saw that Sakura was done, he said, "I bet you're hungry right?"

"Y-yes," she answered weakly.

"Hn. I guess we'll have to go hunting now. Come on," he said, as he pulled her up into his arms again and started looking for someone to prey on.

Finally finding someone, he used his powers to lure his victim to them. After he had brought his victim to a dark alley, he made her pass out, leaving her exposed and ready for biting. "Ok, Sakura, you can feed first, I don't mind. And besides, you obviously need blood more than I do right now. Just don't take too much blood so you don't kill her. We don't want to make the village suspicious, now do we?" he said with a little smirk. "You _do_ still remember how to draw out your fangs, don't you?"

"Yeah," she answered. She was eyeing her prey hungrily. The only thing she could hear after that was a pounding noise. It couldn't be her own heartbeat, for she no longer possessed one, but then she realized it as the girl's pulse. She walked over to her and knelt down next to her prey. Sakura picked up the girl and exposed her neck, after that, she just fed until Sasuke stopped her. "What," she hissed.

"That's enough; I'll get you another one. Just leave this one, remember, we don't want to kill them or else the town might grow suspicious. She'll wake up in about an hour and will not remember anything. As for the bite marks, they're already gone," he explained.

Sakura looked, it was true. The bite marks were already gone, but she was still so hungry.

"Come on, before we starve," called Sasuke.

And that's how they spent their night, hunting. Not killing a single one of them, they each bit about 14 people. But that's because they took so little of their prey's blood. Otherwise, they could have drained only two people and they would have been full. But of course, draining someone would have meant the victim would _die_.

When it was already near sunrise, Sasuke and Sakura returned to their home **(Sasuke's house/mansion)**. Sakura hadn't asked, but she was curious as to what had happened to Kiba. "S-Sasuke? What happened to Kiba?" she asked. They were already inside the house and they were lying down on the bed in which Sakura had first found herself in after Sasuke had taken her.

"He's living in his own hell. I turned him into the creature he loathes the most. You could say I did it out of spite, but I was angry, Sakura. I don't like anybody hurting those who are precious to me," he smiled. "I don't want anybody touching my precious cherry blossom. You're mine and mine only, Ok?"

Sakura was as red as a tomato, which just so happened to be Sasuke's favorite. Sasuke smirked and leaned in for a kiss. "I-I love you too. And I think not even death will be able to keep us apart. I want to stay with you forever," she said, after the kiss had broken.

"Me too," he said, and leaned in for another kiss. Only this time he got a little carried away and bit Sakura's lip for a little blood and got scolded.

"We just ate, Sasuke-kun!"

He chuckled, "Just my way of showing affection. And since you already promised to stay with me…I can do it all I want!" he said mischievously. Sakura gulped and Sasuke pounced on her. And that started a game of 'Catch-the-Running-Target.' And Sasuke was winning. When Sasuke finally caught her, he pinned her against a wall and whispered, "I love you," then all became dark bliss to Sakura as Sasuke kissed her and nibbled on her lips and she did the same.

_**The End **_

__

**A/N: Hey I'm FINALY DONE!!!! I just finished because some of what I wrote was from what my friends told me to write. And yes, they too are Goth. I'm kind of the only girl in a group of THREE GUYS. They're really cool and their names are… (drum roll) Jager, Fang, and Jasper! My name is Sin! I know…weird names. But that's what we call ourselves and each other since only our group knows our real names. By the way, my nickname 'Sin' comes from my real name, the second and third letters are 'i' and 'n.' If you can guess what my real name is, I'll let you give me a topic(as long as it's not too pink and happy for me) and I'll write a whole Naruto story on it! And read my new story: A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**GVN -out-**


End file.
